The Alchemist Who Couldn't Perform Alchemy
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: After trying to save Central from what he thinks is a bomb Ed gets blasted with a strange substance that gets rid of his ability to use Alchemy. Completely embarrassed and depressed he flees from Central and heads North only to be stopped by the Ice Queen in Briggs. Can she help get Ed his Alchemy back and help him find the Fullmetal Alchemist that was once Edward Elric?
1. The Absorbing Substance Bomb

**The Alchemist Who Couldn't Perform Alchemy**

**Chapter One – The Absorbing Substance Bomb**

Edward Elric was running out of time.

Not only was he on another one of those stupid missions that he received from the Colonel, but he was also being chased down by the deadly Bearing Claws Alchemist, famous for tearing his weak victims apart. And just when he thought that was bad, he was given news from the terrible Alchemist that there was a bomb located underneath Central, and when it went off it would make things "_Go Splat"._

He was now running under the sewers looking for the man frantically while Alphonse was fighting the man above ground. The sewers were really nasty, and the water that everyone thought was supposed to be clean was a dark and slimy green. On top of that the concrete floor was covered in goo and before entering he had fallen in the mess which left him covered in the stuff too. Oh and if things couldn't get worse...it was pitch dark inside the long tunnels.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to find this stupid bomb in here! I'm running out of time and if I don't hurry that idiot's plan will come true!"

He sadly was always left to the dirty work. What was so frustrating was that they didn't have time to go warn the military about the bomb so everyone was clueless that their lives were in danger. Furthermore, Edward didn't even know how to diffuse one.

"_And I've only set the time to three hours and two of those hours have already passed! Good luck trying to find it in time in a dark and repulsing sewer!"_

He snorted as he thought of the crazy man's words. If he hadn't left in such a hurry to find the stupid thing he would've beaten his face in...and not with his flesh hand either.

Suddenly, as he walked he began to hear light ticking. It wasn't hard to tell that the bomb was somewhere close, and if he had been keeping track of time correctly, there was only three minutes until the bomb exploded.

"Where is it? Wher- AH HA!" his hand bumped into it as he touched the wall. Luckily for him, the buttons were glowing so it gave him an advantage. He could see how to defuse it!

He looked closely at the time, realizing that he had been miscounting. There was actually only 56 seconds left! He panicked loudly trying to look for a way to turn it off, but he knew that the Bearing Claws Alchemist wouldn't make it that easy. Taking a closer look, he opened a small hatch revealing a blue cord and a red cord...so cliché.

"Ok, I've seen this on TV before, so apparently the blue cord is always the bad cord...they want you to think that...right? His eyes kept switching.

Red! Uh...

Blue! Wait!

Red! Eh...

No! Blue!

Edward screamed out of frustration but then panic when he saw that he only had ten seconds.

10... "Ok it has to be the Blue one!"

9... He quickly transmuted his Auto-mail into a long blade.

8... He looked at the blue cord trying to rethink his plan.

7... His blade quickly shot down towards the red cord but he stopped.

6... "No! What if that isn't it?!" he screamed.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Before the timer could hit zero he slammed his blade down, taking out both of the cords. He shielded his face and out of pure fear backed away. The bomb was ticking fast and before he could run away a small amount of green liquid blasted over his entire body.

He fell and landed on his back, feeling his hands vibrating rapidly and his vision swirling. "S-stupid! It wasn't a bomb! It was a stupid decoy...oh no! Alphonse!" he shot up from the ground and not realizing that he was growing weak he hurried back out to find his Brother and the insane Alchemist.

**~ Central: Downtown ~**

Alphonse quickly clapped his hands while dodging the attacks of the Bearing Claws Alchemist. His Alchemy was very unique, with just one swipe of the wind he could create sharp razors in mid air and slice everything and anything, including Al's armor.

"What's wrong Alphonse Elric? Do you need Fullmetal to help you?"

"It's not like that! I'm sure I can handle myself! Besides, your time is up! Its been three hours now and the bomb hasn't went off!"

The Alchemist smirked, his face hiding in the shadows, "Well then my mission is complete." He jumped onto a nearby building and threw up his arms, "Thus ends the life of Glory for the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Alphonse yelled at him, telling him to stop. But in the back of his mind he was questioning his words, wondering if his brother was ok.

And just when he had thought that he was about to make his escape, Al saw the Colonel appear behind the rouge Alchemist.

"Well, Adam Schools. I thought you had died back in the war. But it seems that you lived and you're on a killing spree huh?" His gloves moved right towards the man's face.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Why did I know that you were going to be the one to stop me?" he threw his hands down and held them in front of him, "Very well, my job is done. You may arrest me now."

Mustang looked at him, but then pulled out his handcuffs and separated his hands and stripped him of his cloth that contains his Alchemic circle.

And once they made it down to ground level, the military took it from there.

"Where is Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

Alphonse hung his head, "He went to go defuse the bomb but hasn't come back yet sir. I'm worried about him."

"He won't be the same," Roy and Al looked over and saw Schools about to be put in the prison truck. He was looking at them with his flashing green eyes.

"What do you mean? That's the second time you've said something about this. And on top of that you willingly let the military take you into custody."

"That bomb did make something go splat."

Alphonse gasped, "What did you do?! What happened to my brother?!"

"I'm...right here..." all three of them looked back and saw a tired and out of breath Edward looking at them with his dull yellow eyes.

"Brother? What happened to you?" Alphonse ran over to him, looking at the substance all over his body.

"And what are you covered in?" Roy's face turned red, as if he were about to burst into laughter.

"That...stupid bomb exploded this crap on me...look I really don't feel like explaining what happened. I'll just write it down in a report...whenever I feel like writing that. I'm really tired and I want to go home."

He staggered past them, while wiping his heavy eyes, unaware that Schools was looking at him with an uncomfortable smile.

"(That's it Edward, go home and get a goodnights rest. You'll need it for the long days to come)" the soldiers slammed the truck shut and hauled him away.

As for the Elrics they quickly headed back to their dorms to get Edward cleaned up and into bed. But the Colonel just couldn't help but wonder if something more than a sticky situation happened.

* * *

**Hello, I'm Kok0roxGuardian! Thanks for reading the story! I really appreciated it. This is based off a short story I wrote called **_**"Alchemist = No Alchemy" **_**But I changed the plot a little. It's also supposed to be really short but I made it longer too~!** **If you already know me then you should know that I'm not a big fan of Brotherhood, but this is the first Brotherhood story I'm writing because I like Olivier! So anyway, please enjoy the series! Remember, the more reviews and favs. I get the quicker I upload! Thanks! :D**

**To Be Continued...**

**P.S. Don't worry I already completed this story! I love to upload many things at once! XD**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	2. Lost

**The Alchemist Who Couldn't Perform Alchemy**

**Chapter Two – Lost**

**(A/N: I have to clear a few things before we begin. First this takes place before Edward and Alphonse learn the truth about the Stone. Now the weird part is they have already been to Rush Valley but Hughes was never killed. This is also the first fan fiction where Hughes is still alive! He's actually one of my favorite Characters~! ^.^ so now they've just returned to Central and Mustang has been giving them Missions to go on! Now that that news is cleared up please enjoy!)**

Edward opened his eyes as he climbed out of bed. His body was still aching unexplainably, but he could tell today was going to be somewhat ok. He didn't hear Alphonse in the other room, so he decided to go into the living room and start writing his report. He quickly grabbed his notebook and pen, and then quickly walked into the other room, but sadly he found that an unexpected guest was waiting for him.

The Colonel.

Edward jumped and let out an alarming yelp, "What are you doing here?"

The Colonel looked up at him and grinned. But before he could even explain Alphonse came into the other room with a tray of tea and cup of sugar cubes and sat it on the wooden table in front of Mustang.

"Oh, the Colonel just came to check up on us this and explain the new case!"

Edward rolled his eyes; "This is so unlike you, visiting our dorm unexpectedly like this." he sat on the couch opposite from where he was sitting and looked at him.

"You were tired and I thought that I would come to you...b-but that's not the point!" he cleared his throat before continuing "I just came to tell you that your Bearing Claws Alchemist case isn't over."

Edward winched, "But he was arrested...don't tell me after he willingly let himself be turned in he escaped. And how can a guy like him escape anyway. Doesn't HQ have high security?"

"That's not the point. Schools wasn't working alone when he planned to bomb the city. There was an accomplice."

"That's crazy. Then where was he when Schools was arrested?" Alphonse asked as he joined them in their conversation.

"We have heard rumors that he might have been lurking around in the sewers with you at the time."

"With me?" Edward pointed at himself with a confused look on his face. "But I didn't see him or hear him. I mean yeah it was really dark but I still would have noticed that someone was there."

"Well, where ever he is we have to find him. Schools won't speak up about his identity so if anyone looks suspicious then we'll arrest them until we have the truth. And we already have Hughes looking into who and where he might be."

"Good old Hughes, but let me guess before you could even explain to him he kept going on about his daughter and wife right?"

Mustang slapped his forehead with his hand, "I swear, he really has to stop doing that." The Colonel stood up and was about to walk to the door when he noticed something wrong with Fullmetal. Now that he had actually taken the time to look at him, he noticed that his skin was paler than usual. And his hand looked kind of swollen.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I mean have you noticed your hand?"

Edward glanced down and gasped as he noticed his puffy hand; it was weird because he couldn't even feel it. "I didn't even notice."

Alphonse leaned down to get a closer look at his hand, "It looks bad. You don't think it was the-."

Just outside their dorm there was a huge bang that shook everything that stood.

"What was that?" Alphonse yelled.

Mustang and Edward quickly prepared themselves by looking suitable for a fight and ran outside with a wary Al dragging behind them. When they made it outside onto the street they saw many people panicking and running away from a cloud of smoke. When it cleared they saw a man with short golden hair, but his eyes were lavender purple.

"Well, looks like I found you. My name is Laxes and I am the Exploding Alchemist and the accomplice that helped Schools fulfill his duties to the _King of Sons_.

"King of Sons?" Edward winced but Laxes just smiled, "Just what the hell do you want?!"

Laxes didn't answer with words. He responded by using a brutal attack that forced Edward away from the others. Another explosion went off yet again, this time knocking Edwards down to his knees and his ears in pain.

All he could hear was Laxes's taunting words.

"It's too bad that the Fullmetal Alchemist is all alone and defenseless. I'm the predator while you are my sensitive and weak prey. This hunt shall be my finest yet."

Edward held his ears looking around frantically for the man. But he was still nowhere to be seen nor was Mustang and Alphonse.

Suddenly, Laxes appeared and sweep Edward down onto his face and pressed his cold hands on his back. Edward flinched, trying to get up but couldn't move. For some strange reason the air that he was breathing in was making him dizzy.

"Go ahead. Defend your self...Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Edward clapped his hands together, knowing that he would see a flash of blue light, and knowing that his Auto-mail would turn into a blade.

He was wrong. Nothing happened.

"W-what! What the hell is this!" he clapped again, feeling Laxes grip tighten. Still his Auto-mail wouldn't transform.

"(This...this can't be happening!)" He clapped again and again. Over and over until his swollen hand was actually throbbing and red. It was over.

He couldn't perform Alchemy.

"Just as I thought. The Fullmetal Alchemist is only a joke. He actually isn't an Alchemist at all." Laxes grinned, "You're lucky I was ordered not to kill you because if I was you would be dead. Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, when the Colonel gets to you tell him that Adam Schools has managed to escape. All thanks to our good King of Sons."

Even though Laxes had let go Ed still stayed on the ground looking at his flesh and metal hands in disbelief, "How is this...what is..." his body shook with fear and memories played in his mind. Him promising Alphonse that they would retrieve their lost bodies, him becoming the Fullmetal Alchemist, and most of all him saving countless lives because of his Alchemy. All of that was gone.

When the smoke had cleared Mustang and Alphonse broke through realizing that Laxes was gone. He had vanished with the wind.

"The smoke acted as some type of force field and we weren't able to get through." Mustang stopped; seeing Fullmetal on the ground he knew that something was wrong. Usually, he would just play it off. But he wasn't.

"Brother? Are you ok? Why are you on the ground?! Did he hurt you?" Alphonse rushed to check on his unresponsive brother and once Al had helped him up Mustang was able to get a better look at his face. It was even paler than before and his eyes that once help strength and courage were gone. They were full of fear and misery.

"My...Alchemy...it's...gone."

* * *

**OHHHH! Poor Ed has finally realized that he lost his Alchemic powers! Will be able to handle not being an Alchemist? Well anyway, I'm going to Atlanta one last time because my Aunt passed away. I won't have time to post a chapter of my other stories until the weekend.**

**A Mysterious Illusion: Why thank you! I've noticed you've been supporting me a lot lately. I really appreciate it! :D**

**Meladi: Thanks so much for the reviews on my stories! You should make an account! XD**

**Ms. Cheerful: Wow! Two reviews! Thanks so much! I'll defiantly keep this going! **

**Well, don't worry this isn't an OC story if you guys were wondering. I just needed to make some new villains like I always do and the King of Sons is kind of like a riddle. I'll give you a small hint. Who is in charge of a young son? ;D Should be easy now. And now that you know that you know that they should be on their way! Well, anyway thanks again and see ya real soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	3. I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist

**The Alchemist Who Couldn't Perform Alchemy**

**Chapter Three – "I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist."**

Edward sat in his chair with his head hanging low. Ever since he had figured out that he couldn't perform Alchemy he hadn't spoken to anyone or even looked at them. Alphonse knew his brother, and he would never get this upset if there wasn't a reason behind it. But that reason was simple. There was a chance that they would never be able to recover their lost bodies.

They were now at HQ inside Mustang's office with Hawkeye and Hughes. For once, the father wasn't talking everyone's ear off about his young daughter but instead was focused on the shocked and saddened teenager.

"Laxes is behind this. But really he and Schools are working for the King of Sons? Whoever that is." Hughes sighed and scratched his head, "And as for Edward, if anyone else figures out that he can't use Alchemy they'll have him removed from the Military as soon as possible."

Edward winced; he had been waiting to hear those words. That was the main reason why he was so shocked and terrified. Usually he would go find that bastard that did this to him. But if he was too loud about it the higher ups would figure out about it. And if his Alchemy stayed away for too long, they would figure out.

"I might have to resort to putting him on a pretend case somewhere far from Central. But I'm afraid that if I do someone will being to question it." Mustang explained, his back facing them and looking out the window.

"We could go to Resembool. That would make things better. Besides if we can just wait until Laxes is captured then we can find out the truth to getting back Brother's Alchemy."

As Al went on Edward squeezed his fists together out of frustration and before anything else was said he shot up and yelled, "I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Everyone stared at him with disbelief. "What are you saying Edward?" Hawkeye asked.

"It means exactly what I said. I lost my chance to be an Alchemist! And what kind of Alchemist am I if I lose my Alchemy?" he lowered his head and began slowly walking to the door.

"Where are you going Fullmetal."

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled at Mustang. But then he sighed and retreated back into his hopeless attitude "I'm going to go take a walk."

That was when he left, not knowing that his State Alchemist Watch had fallen out of his pocket and into the chair. Al noticed it and picked it up holding it tightly in his metal hands.

"He just needs some time. He'll be back to his old self soon." Hawkeye tried cheering them up with a comfortable statement but it didn't seem to lighten anyone's mood.

"I hope so. I really do."

The others let Edward go, not knowing that disaster was soon to follow and they would not see the young Elric for a long time.

**~ Central Streets ~**

Edward walked in the cloudy weather with his head hanging low and a small frown on his face, for once he was so clueless, and so unconfident of what he should do. Nothing he did felt right. He wanted for his life to turn back into what seemed normal for him, searching for the stone and being an Alchemist.

But just as he was about to turn back and head to HQ and try to resolve his problem with the others he head whispering on the other side of a wall that happened to be the beginning of a dark alley.

"Yes, I need to flee Central for now, and heading north is the only way to go."

He stopped walking and leaned over the corner, trying to see who was having the conversation. He froze, realizing that a hooded figure was talking to a foreign smuggler. And the hooded man had lavender color eyes. He even happened to see golden bangs hanging off the side of his face. It was Laxes!

Instead of acting to rash and rushing into battle Ed quickly slipped on his hood and hung around the corner, continuing to listen to their conversation.

"But I've heard of the Mighty Ice Queen. She lives there with her pack of wolves. They're even worse than the Fullmetal Alchemist and Flame Alchemist!" the smuggler panicked.

Laxes grinned under his shadowy face, "No bother, I can slip through the border unseen in no time. I have darkness on my side."

The smuggler shrugged his shoulders, "If you insist. Now that train you were asking about. It's about to leave in a few minutes. You might want to catch it. It will stop at the farthest town to the North, just a little bit off the border. Once your there you'll have to flee into the cold woods and then mountains. After that your free from Amestris!"

Laxes nodded, "Thanks stranger for the help."

That was when Ed saw him throw the smuggler a sack of money and rush out of the alley. Edward kicked himself off the wall and slowly stuck behind him, following to the nearest train station.

Yep, he was going to follow him to the north.

If he didn't Laxes would get away and slip out of Amestris. Then his only chance of getting his Alchemy back would be gone too. He wouldn't be too long either. All he would have to go is pound the idiot into a pulp. He only got away last time because Ed had been caught off guard and was in a deep shock. But now he was ready to get his Alchemy back!

Edward followed Laxes all the way to the train station and before they both made it they heard the train whistle blow. Laxes entered the train undetected by hoping aboard the roof, Edward dashed and grabbed onto the back railing. When the train took off and was starting to gain speed he slipped into the back storage room.

Once he made sure that Laxes wasn't around he crowded himself in a corner and prepared for the long trip to the north.

* * *

**Well Edward is on his way to the North! What's going to happen next?! Will the others go after him? Has Edward made a big mistake! We'll just have to find out next time~! Thanks again guys for the reviews and the favorites/follows!**

**To Be Continued...**

**(I fixed South to North...sorry about that...if you can't tell I'm really sleepy XD and I read the wrong sight that gives me Brotherhood info. That's another thing. I like the original more than Brotherhood...)**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


End file.
